


誠懇的謊言

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0





	誠懇的謊言

 

　　「 Dumbledore教授，您在這面鏡子裡面看到什麼？」

 

　　不只一次，他站在這面鏡子前，而那些人總會問起他在這面鏡子中看到什麼？這也難怪，偉大的巫師心底最深沉的渴望，答案令人難掩好奇。

　　他總是微笑著，平靜地，亦或是詼諧地向他們說著各種答案，他的長相和身分擺在那邊，，年輕時不動聲色，老年時的慈祥和藹，都令他的答案相當真實。或許有人不相信，但那又何妨呢？沒有人能窺見別人心底深處，而他不用這面鏡子也知道將封印的大門掰開揉碎後會出現的是誰。

　　他一生的夢魘、渴望與愛情。

　　 Dumbledore望著鏡子裡的人影們，那幾張熟悉的臉孔對著他笑－－如同天使般純真的Ariana，意氣風發的自己，還有……

　　那個人。

　　他的知己，他的摯愛。

　　Gellert Grindelwald。⬛


End file.
